


See You Soon

by dupli



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: (and a bad one at that), Afterlife, Attempt at angst, Gen, Platonic Relationships, accepting death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21611662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dupli/pseuds/dupli
Summary: Erdrick doesn't have much time left. But he will make the most of it.
Kudos: 9





	See You Soon

**Author's Note:**

> dupli? writing angst? no your not dreaming this is real

**Erdrick rested in his hospital bed. It really was his last week alive. He looked out the window; the blue sky had clouds drifting through.**

**It’s safe to say nobody saw it coming. Not even the slyest of speculators. Erdrick was diagnosed with an incurable cancer.**

**Maybe when he dies. He will be able to soar through those clouds. In the form of an angel that watches over the others.**

For the first few days, many Smashers came to visit him. Some wished him luck in the afterlife. Others were thanking him for the inspiration he was to them. While his closest friends were in tears, speaking through sobs about how much they didn’t want him to go.

He sighed. Remembering all the fun memories he had in Smash up until this point.

From the day he began the “Hoes Mad” trend, the nights he would spend just hanging out, and all the tournaments he had high confidence in; he was going to miss all of it.

He, however, did not regret doing the things he never did.

Sure, he is going to miss out on who is the fifth member of the Fighter’s Pass, the major parties that take place, and getting to know a bit more about his newest friend; Terry. But he had his time on Earth as is.

If he stayed forever, he would live to see everyone else die, to become bored of his own existence, and to watch humanity corrupt itself far worse than it already has.

Even though he would go at the young age at 16, at least he made the most of it.

\--

**The hero let out a shaky sigh as he laid in his deathbed. This was the end. The final day of the final week.**

**But he didn’t want his last moments on Earth to be ones of sorrow.**

“Arusu?”

Erdrick looked around. The soft, friendly voice of Eight was found to not be a dream, but real. 

The older hero sat on a chair next to Erdrick’s bed.

“I know things haven’t been well. And you only have a few hours left..” Eight began. “.. But I’m going to really miss you.”

“I will too..”

“I don’t just mean that because we share the same franchise, ambitions, traits, and room..” Eight sighed. “It’s because you are a friend. A friend I dearly hold close to my heart.”

Erdrick gave a sweet smile.

“You remember all the times I remind you how important you are to me? And to everyone else?” Eight asked.

“Yeah?”

“Well. I’m not kidding..” Eight teared up.

Erdrick nodded. Listening closely to what Eight had to say.

“.. Ever since I met you.. You lit up my life. In a way that can only be described as genuine feelings of trust and respect.”

Erdrick’s smile grew bigger than before. Tears streaked his face. He really felt that. His face turned red as he looked up. This was what his best friend felt for him; care, respect, and honesty. Everything a true friend does.

Sure, his other friends give him that too. But Eight’s had more of an impact.

The tears he was shedding were not ones of sorrow and regret, but true happiness. The feeling you get when someone does something life-changing for you. Where everything makes sense.

“Eight..” Erdrick sighed as he sniffled. “Thank you.”

He looked at Eight, “Can you do me one last favor?”

“Hmm?”

“Tell the others.. There’s no need to be sad. They should be happy I’m gone.”

“But why would they be happy?” Eight worried. “They all care for you deeply.”

“It’s not that I think they hate me.. It’s that I want them to know I’m somewhere safe.. In the afterlife.”

“I didn’t know you believed in that..”

“Well.. I do. A lot of people do.” Erdrick started. “I like to imagine it as a place where I can run freely in a field, spend time with friendly slimes, and live in a warm cabin.. A place free of conflict.”

“.. That sounds wonderful..”

“It sure does. I can’t wait to go there.” Erdrick stared at the ceiling, closing his eyes.

The two sat in silence. Until Erdrick opened his eyes. 

He turned one last time to Eight, a soft, sincere smile crossed his face. “See you soon.”

Eight looked to the clock; there was only an hour left til he would truly have to leave. He got out of his chair and left. But not before looking at him from the doorway.

“.. See you soon.”

The door was slowly shut. Tears and a tender smile was all Erdrick saw on Eight’s face before the door closed firmly, and the doorknob was let go of.

**In the following hour, Erdrick, with the assistance of the doctors, was given a slow, peaceful death.**

**His body slowly shut down. One vertebrate at a time. Until he no longer could breathe.**

**The following day, his passing was announced. And a funeral was hosted a few days later.**

**The service was full of tears. Even those who were colder than stone or evil as a demon, were grieving over their lost friend, who was an inspiration to all.**

_The ceremony ended long ago. Everyone was back at the mansion. But Eight sat in the church hall on his own._

_He looked up with an empty gaze to the memorial display. Which consisted of a photo of his lost friend. Along with many flowers and memorial objects._

_Suddenly. He remembered what Erdrick said on his last night; that he would be happy in the afterlife._

_A smile formed on his face._

_”Maybe someday, we’ll meet again.” Eight whispered as he got up. Walking slowly to the doors at the end of the hall._

_Before he opened the massive door, he quickly turned back to the display. Before sighing. The same smile still being there as his eyes watered._

_”.. See you soon.”_


End file.
